Generally, a tracking system is used for the observing of objects on the move and supplying a timely ordered sequence of respective location data to a user. Particularly in distribution and logistics of many types of products, track and trace or tracking and tracing, concerns a process of determining the current and past locations and other information of a unique item or property.
Now a day there are many tracking systems available in the market, for example a bar code, gate, Global Positioning Systems, bar-code systems, automatic identification (RFID auto-id). However, such conventional tracking systems fail when utilized in the healthcare domain. Generally, hospitals and surgical kit providers across the country utilized conventional tracking system in order to track a variety of assets, including everything from wheelchairs to IV pumps, and various types of surgical kits. In particular, conventional tracking systems implements on surgical tools fail, because these the surgical tools are regularly put through a harsh sterilization process involving intense heat and significant moisture. Further, the conventional tracking systems consume a substantial amount of battery for tracking resulting in frequent battery change.
Before the present a device and a method for enabling tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit, are described, it is to be understood that this application is not limited to the particular device, systems, and methodologies described, as there can be multiple possible embodiments which are not expressly illustrated in the present disclosures. It is also to be understood that the terminology used in the description is for the purpose of describing the particular implementations or versions or embodiments only, and is not intended to limit the scope of the present application. This summary is provided to introduce aspects related to a device and a method for tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit. This summary is not intended to identify essential features of the claimed subject matter nor is it intended for use in determining or limiting the scope of the claimed subject matter.
In one implementation, a device for tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit is disclosed. In one aspect, the device comprises a memory and a machine control unit coupled to the memory. Further, the machine control unit may be capable of executing instructions in the memory to perform one or more steps. In the aspect, the machine control unit may receive one or more signals from a first set of sensors and activate a second set of sensor based on the one or more signals. In one example, the first set of sensors may be configured to transmit the one or more signals upon detecting change in a state of the surgical kit. In one other example, the state may be one of an open state and a closed state. In another example, the first set of sensors may comprises one or more of a magnetic sensor, and a motion sensor and the second set of sensors may comprise one or more of a load cell, a Piezo sensors, an infrared sensor, and a camera. Further to activating, the machine control unit may receive data from the second set of sensors, and compute a current state associated with each of the instrument based on the data, and historical data. In one example, the data may be associated with one or more instruments within the surgical kit. Upon computing, the machine control unit may transmit the current state of the surgical kit, the current state associated with each of the instrument and a location co-ordinate of the surgical kit via a communication channel based on a signal strength of the communication channel and deactivate the second set of sensors, thereby tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit.
In one implementation, a method for tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit is disclosed. In one aspect, the method may comprise receiving one or more signals from a first set of sensors and activating a second set of sensor based on the one or more signals. In example, the first set of sensors may be configured to transmit the one or more signals upon detecting change in a state of the surgical kit and the state may be one of an open state and a closed state. In another example, the first set of sensors may comprise one or more of a magnetic sensor, and a motion sensor; and the second set of sensors may comprise one or more of a load cell, a Piezo sensor, an infrared sensor, and a camera. The method further comprises receiving data from the second set of sensors and computing a current state associated with each of the instrument based on the data, and historical data. In one example, the data may be associated with one or more instruments within the surgical kit. The method furthermore comprises transmitting the current state of the surgical kit, the current state associated with each of the instrument and a location co-ordinate of the surgical kit via a communication channel based on a signal strength of the communication channel and deactivating the second set of sensors, thereby tracking one or more instrument in a surgical kit.